crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Genasi
Overview Genasi are human-derived planetouched infused with the power of the elements, most often as the result of crossbreeding between humans and the powerful genie races or other elementals that dwell in the Elemental planes. Physically powerful and cunning, genasi are a varied race with abilities that depend on their lineage and individual experience. Physical Description Genasi are physically similar to humans in many ways, standing between 5'7" and 6'2" on average, just slightly taller than the average human. Weighing between 130 and 225 lbs on average, genasi areoften also a fair bit heavier, though not significantly so. In all other ways, genasi are very distinct from their human cousins. Genasi are in a constant state of elemental energy, having no "neutral" state they could fall back on. Each genasi has a native elemental state, known as a "manifestation", which was passed down to them through their ancestry. A few learned to master more than one manifestation. Unlike many planetouched races, genasi generally take pride in their unusual features. Regardless of their elemental manifestation, each genasi's body was etched with strange lines of energy that glowed in a color associated with the element that the genasi was currently manifesting. These lines appeared in a pattern that was passed along family lines, sometimes extending into small communities as well. Though the patterns could be similar between relatives in a general sense, the specific configurations were unique to each individual and served much the same purpose that fingerprints did amongst humans; the pattern of these lines remained unchanged even when a genasi changed their manifestation. Genasi possess a lifespan comparable with humans, reaching 75 years on average barring accident or violence. Some members of the race live as long as 90 or 100. Psychology Because of their roots in the powers of the Elemental Chaos, genasi are by nature changeable and contradictory, meaning most generalizations of the race are hard to justify. However, it is probably fair to say that the psychology of a genasi often depends vastly on what elemental manifestation is manifested by the individual in question and many genasi who could manifest in more than one way think of themselves as possessing multiple personalities. Elves make strong and uplifting friends. Most elves love simple joys such as dancing, singing, footraces, or contests of skill. Elves find a natural aversion to that which they see as uninteresting tasks and are fun-loving by nature. However, despite how unpleasant some things such as war can be, elves can become grimly serious if a threat to their friends, family, or livelihood makes such actions necessary. Genasi have a strong ability to adapt, perhaps only superseded by humans in this regard, and embrace change as an inevitability or even something to be relished. Even lawful genasi embrace this change, and genasi of all kinds value the possibilities the future might bring, such as new allies or new opportunities. In many ways, genasi are the most flexible of races, less stubborn and more willing to accept new ideas for better or worse. Though genasi could be extremely passionate in a way that might seem violent, the race as a whole has a love for family and friends, to the point that few genasi marriages end in divorce. Most genasi families are immensely large and the genasi as a whole look upon every genasi as a potential relative to the point of referring to those they meet as "brother", "sister", or "cousin" Culture Genasi as a culture, likely due to the inherently chaotic nature of their psyche and bodies alike, have a strong affinity for change and chaos. Many genasi philosophers recognize that all of the race had the same origin in crossbreeding, believed that their race was originally created as a compromise between the chaos of the primordials and the divinely crafted world of the gods. A few genasi take this to heart and try to eliminate one or the other aspect of their nature, either becoming agents of chaos or disciples of order, but these individuals are considered the exception rather than the rule. Most genasi are simply grateful for the innate connection to the elemental forces that shaped the world they all share. Genasi culture is shaped in many ways by ambition and pride among the race. Genasi everywhere strive constantly to improve their lot in life and the race is inherently competitive both within itself and with other races. As a result, genasi nations tend to be extremely meritocratic by other races' standards but lack stability as a consequence. A genasi might be a revered leader one week, only to fall into ruin the next. This has its advantages though and few, if any, genasi look down upon members of another class since any pauper could, in theory, be king the next time the genasi meets them. Genasi culture likewise has no real concept of nobility or royalty. From a genasi political perspective there are only genasi on the rise and those on the decline. This constantly changing nature means genasi have a very different view of their current situation than most races. Unfortunate genasi find it difficult to feel pessimistic, since they truly believe things will change for the better. Likewise, genasi in positions of prestige and power never forget that all their success could be undone at any moment Magic and Religion Because of their elemental origins, genasi usually favour elemental magic over other forms of the Art, which they have a particular skill for given their natural elemental abilities. Of those who practice arcane magic, wizards are the most common and such individuals usually focus their efforts on researching ways to tie their spells into their manifestations. Though genasi often lack the discipline typical of many wizards they make up for this with a surprising degree of accuracy. For this reason, they also make excellent sorcerers. As a rule, genasi are not as dogmatic as other races and tend to worship less devoutly and more privately. Most religious genasi have small shrines in their homes and worship whenever they feel like it. As such, few genasi are truly attracted to the faiths of lawful gods with their rigid schedules and highly organized churches Art and Leisure Genasi art is wild and exciting, similar to the race itself. Genasi prefer elaborate and bold designs, using bright and vibrant colors to express the wide range of emotions they feel. Sculptures are often explosive in appearance, resembling surges of power more than anything else. Even for relatively simple or functional items, the genasi pour care into giving it a flamboyant appearance, marking it with swirling patterns, gemstones, or elaborate carvings. Due to the meritocratic nature of genasi society, it should come as little surprise that genasi artisans often see their craft as a means of obtaining prestige. These individuals desiree nothing more than to be in high demand and so work hard to please their customer base. For this reason, many genasi often substitute actual excellence for customization and individuality and while the average genasi swordsmith might not compare with his dwarven counterpart in terms of quality the genasi would work much harder to tailor the blade to his or her customer's specific needs and wants. This could go so far as to make genasi-crafted items seem uncomfortable or unwieldy in the hands of those they were not intended for. Genasi love most forms of recreation, particularly competitive ones that allowed them to improve their standing among other races. Most genasi prefer recreational activities that are active and physical, allowing them to release their impulses and wilder urges. Physical competitions, particularly those of strength, are common in genasi society and frequently practiced during festivals or other celebrations. Because of their chaotic and spontaneous nature, genasi are not predisposed towards team athletics and prefer sports that favor the individual. Genasi are particularly fond of gladiatorial sports, which allow them to bask in the attention of others while simultaneously releasing pent-up passions. Games that feature genasi are often wild spectacles, loved by crowds. Race Relations Although most genasi were descended from the powerful genie races (most often the dao, djinn, efreet, and marid), most genasi have no contact with their elemental forbears. Usually, genies look down upon genasi as bastard half-breeds and rarely respond positively to one they meet. However, when among the mortals, genasi take great pride in their distinctive features and abilities. Genasi as a whole have no longstanding animosity towards other races, at least not intentionally. Humans of Calimshan however, were often oppressed slaves who must obey the whims of their genasi masters, meaning that though genasi did not necessarily see humans worldwide as an enemy, the antagonism between those within Calimshan was high. However they share a fair amount of distrust with the dragonborn but it is not accurate to say that the genasi race as a whole regard either dragonborn or humans as their enemies, nor vice versa. In fact, many genasi and humans get along extremely well, owing to the many psychological similarities between the two races and races that enjoy the company of humans are likely to befriend genasi as well. Notable Genasi Notable Genasi Individuals There are no notable Genasi Individuals at this time. Notable Genasi Clans There are no notable Genasi Clans or Tribes at this time.Category:Humanoids Category:Playable Race